warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Exterminate, Regenerate
It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro And I'm pretty sure that you know That not much has changed since then It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me I think you will agree That if one of us dies, then the other will too I am locked in war with you StarClan and the Dark Forest prepare for the big battle, although they know that it almost certainly means war, no, certainly means war, they prepare. And though they fight, some believe when one disappears, the other will too. Exterminate, Regenerate I thought you always knew our fate To just keep fighting on and on While time keeps turning Regenerate, Exterminate And even though we are the same Why don't you hop into your ship And leave me burning? They are the same, in essence. But yet they will fight, and burn, and burn each other, leaving each other, laughing, fighting forever. In the end, they will burn. They will all burn. Even though, as men, we have our contrasts We're of exactly the same class And our constant companion is death Look at you, fashioning people into weapons How can you say that you're better than me? We both carry the fire, that is set to devour life The Dark Forest are making innocents into weapons, and though they are all cats, it is as if they are competing to see who is the best. Death follows them both, and fire is destined to devour all life and burn all Clan being to dust. Exterminate, Regenerate I thought you always knew our fate To just keep fighting on and on While time keeps turning Regenerate, Exterminate And even though we are the same Why don't you hop into your ship And leave me burning? They will fight, on and on, timelessly. But their time is running out. The big battle is coming, and noting that either force can do will stop it, nor can either of them stop the burning, or the destruction of all. We both carry the fire, that has the power to end life But what I do with that flame is what separates our types If it takes till the end of reality to beat you Then I'll be sure to meet you, at the exit of the world They have the power to end life, and though they do not think it, it will be used, and they will use it to destroy all. The end of the Clan's world is coming, and the flames are coming, and they can never be stopped. The end of reality will come. Exterminate, Regenerate You know that it isn't too late To end what seems impossible And leave time turning Regenerate, Exterminate And even though we aren't the same Why don't you hop into my ship And we can settle this They could settle the fires, and leave the Clans, safe, unscorched. Yet it seems impossible, and it seems that their time is indeed running out. And we can settle this Or can they? Exterminate, Regenerate You know that it isn't too late To end what seems impossible And leave time turning Regenerate, Exterminate And even though we aren't the same Why don't you hop into my ship They could save the fate of the Clans, it could be yet could not be possible. They are not yet are the same at the same time, and they could, if only they could agree, save the Clans. But it seems impossible, and likely that silence will fall. Forever. Exterminate, Regenerate I thought you always knew our fate To just keep fighting on and on While time keeps turning Regenerate, Exterminate And even though we are the same Why don't you hop into your ship And leave me burning? Fate is showing the burning of the Clans. There is a chance of a miracle. There is a chance that the fires will not burn across the lake and the Clans and the heavens and there is a chance that they will cease their everlasting feud. And we can settle this, forever Yeah we can travel time, together We can settle this, forever Or they will burn. Forever. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions